Ne Otpuskai Moei Ruki
by SpiritPhotomosaic777
Summary: Don't let go of my hand,someday everything will come to it's place, don't let go of my hand. A cute 3 part songfic,


_Part 1_

**AN:** **Okay to start of you are all probably wondering what on Earth "Ne Otpuskai Moei Ruki" means. It is the title of one of my fave Russian songs and means "Don't Release My Hand".**

**I do not own this song. All credit for it goes to In'-Yan (Yin-Yang in english) and Velvet Music (their record label). **

Ne Otpuskai Moei Ruki

Sometimes it amazed Kagome when she would look back on her past with Sesshomaru. _Or maybe it's the distinct lack of the "with Sesshomaru" part that amazes me. _ They were so close. He was the elder half-brother of her best friend, InuYasha. Whenever she felt that yearning in her soul, she would spend her time at the Taisho residence, especially if Sesshomaru was there. He was so distant though. She would smile and be polite as possible and he would be expressionless and cold. Still he was compelling and she always felt she had to keep up with him. No matter how she tried though she was always a step behind and he did not even seem to notice.

She studied just as hard as he did and strived to go to a top notch school like he did. He was her senpai so of course he got in before she did and she had to wait a whole year to get in. She spent a lot more time with the Taisho's that year. InuYasha was always ragging on her for doing practically the same things Sesshomaru did. _Sometimes I swear you're on the road to the land of stick up your butt. _Kagome had promptly slapped him so hard he had fallen into the garbage can that had been behind him. Hearing an amused chuckle made her turn around to find Sesshomaru standing in the registration office's doorway.

"You were almost late," Kagome commented looking at the time.

"Well then I believe we should hurry along with our tour than, Higurashi-san. He turned and made to leave. She watched as he walked off and was struck with an epiphany. _Please, don't ever lose me. _That had been the start of their interactions.

She could clearly recall the first time they held hands. For the lunar New Year, her mother had insisted she invite the Taisho family over to the shrine to celebrate. Inuyasha and Souta had not even waited ten minutes before disappearing to play video games. Her mother and Izayoi werein the kitchen working on dinner. She had volunteered to help but her mother insisted she go and have fun. Mr. Taisho and her grandfather sat in the living having some deep conversation about some historical, mythical event or other.

That had left just Sesshomaru and her. They walked the shrine grounds as she showed him around. It was the first time she encountered his curious side. He had questions for her about everything. She had fun answering all his questions that day. _He was like an inquisitive puppy. _They came to the god-tree last. She told him the legend of a hanyou that had once been pinned to it. It was a fantastic tale full of love, adventure, betrayal, and redemption.

With the words of a romantic tale hanging in the air, they stood under the tree in the chilly weather. A chilly burst of wind had Kagome instinctively reaching for Sesshomaru's hand seeking his warmth before she even realized she was doing so. The second her hand met his, they were startled. They looked down at their joined hands. Kagome bit her bottom lip waiting for the instant he would snatch his hand back as if she were a lit match. Instead, Sesshomaru said nothing and continued to hold her petite hand in his much larger, warmer grasp. If only she could have seen what was going through his mind then. _I won't let go Kagome. I'll keep you and hold you as long as you don't ever let go of my hand._

That night as they set fireworks of at midnight they both had the same hope. _Someday everything  
>will come to its place.<em>

**AN: Well that's it for part 1. Hmm, I feel good about this piece. I hope you do too. REVIEW!**

_Ne Otpuskai Moei Ruki by In'-Yan lyrics translated from Russian to English as found on _

_**Don't let go of my hand**_

_We were close,yet distant  
>In the distance looking for each other<br>It turned out that she was right behind you  
>Going after you,but you didn't see her face<em>

_I was following your steps  
>I was walking through same path<br>And when i found you, you were nearly late  
>I ask only for one thing "do not ever loose me"<em>

_Don't let go of my hand, as if i was a strawd  
>Don't loose, keep me, hold me,<br>Don't let go of my hand, someday everything  
>will come to its place, don't let go of my hand.<em>

_Everything flows,everything ends,  
>The princesses and monsters are falling asleep<br>In the darkness u cannot see the face,  
>I will not abandon you,i will remain with you till the end.<em>

_We were close,yet distant  
>In the distance looking for each other<br>It turned out that she was right behind you  
>Going after you,but you didn't see her face<em>

_I was following your steps  
>I was walking through same path<br>And when i found you,you were nearly late  
>I ask only for one thing "do not ever loose me"<em>

_Don't let go of my hand,as if i was a strawd  
>Don't loose,keep me,hold me,<br>Don't let go of my hand,someday everything  
>will come to it's place,don't let go of my hand<em>


End file.
